¡Katekyo Hitman Fantasy!
by Satsu Kanatsune
Summary: Un nuevo mundo a nacido, el nuevo hermano menor de KHR, acompaña a nuestra amiga tinkerbell a ver el nacimiento de este espectacular mundo en cual tu si TU le pondrás un nombre, y luego de eso, quédate a su lado como exportador de las fantásticas aventuras de nuestros personajes que han nacido en un reino a mitad de una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: Un nuevo mundo a nacido, el nuevo hermano menor de KHR, acompaña a nuestra amiga tinkerbell a ver el nacimiento de este espectacular mundo en cual tu si TU le pondrás un nombre, y luego de eso, quédate a su lado como exportador de las fantásticas aventuras de nuestros personajes que han nacido en un reino a mitad de una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad. **_  
_**Advertencias: yaoi, Occnes y Tsuna Fuerte.**_

_**Satsu: ok ok si se que tengo dos fic que continuar, pero la inspiración sobre este fic me llego de la nada y no podía desperdiciarla! QnQ **_

_**Así que por favor no nos maten -aun que yo ya estoy muerta- y esperamos que lo disfruten.**_

_**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, y menor las canciones que pueden ser utilizadas en el fic.  
**_

* * *

Prologo.

El sonido de las olas y el susurro del viento son los que te despiertan de tu sueño, recuerdas que estabas tranquilamente en tu habitación disfrutando de juegos y lecturas de fantasía, que hablaban de guerras, poderosos seres fantásticos y grandes reyes y reinas, te levantas de la arena que sirvió como colchón a tu cuerpo y frente a ti divisas a una hermosa mujer que te daba la espalda.

Su cabellera negra danzaba en completa armonía con el viento su largo vestido blanco la hacía parecer celestial y en su espalda unas hermosas alas de mariposa blancas con negro resaltaban, la chica se dio la vuelta mostrando su hermoso rostro y sus bellos ojos violetas, con una sonrisa esta se te saludo.

-Hola viajero del tiempo, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación-

-¿Invitación a qué?- preguntas con algo de temor en tu mirada

-Una invitación para ver esta fantástica aventura, pero, vamos no te quedes hay ben a mi lado- lentamente te empezaste a acercar a la extraña chica y le preguntaste…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy conocida por varios nombres, mariposa celestial, briza de verano, pero el más común para los humanos es tinker, creo que en tu mundo soy conocida como Tinkerbell o campanita-

-¡El hada de Peter pan!- exclamaste sorprendido/a esa hada era muy diferente a la que se mostraba en libros o películas.

-Si soy diferente a ella, pero como ningún humano me ha visto, a mi nombre le han dado su propio cuerpo, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-A mi nombre es [Tu nombre]- contestas con un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas.  
-Bien [Tu nombre] toma mi mano, es momento de que partamos-

-Aja- asientes con algo de temor, y tomas la mano firmemente, las alas de la chica se empiezan a mover y poco tiempo los dos ya se encuentran elevados en el aire, sobre las blancas nubes, miras sorprendido/a el hermoso paisaje baja tuyo, el brillante y azul mar que al parecer no ha sido tocado por el hombre y frente a ti el hermoso horizonte que parecía que nunca acabaría, el viento que choca en tu rostro empieza a disminuir y te das cuenta de que están descendiendo.

Caes de rodillas al suelo y Tinker como te a pedio que le digas a empezado a caminar, por la extraña isla en donde han caído, te levantas rápidamente y vas tras ella una vez a su lado, empiezas a fijarte en el hermoso paisaje a tu alrededor, hermosas flores crecían aquí y allá el suave pasto bajo tus pies te daba un delicioso cosquilleo el aire se inhalaba puro y cada vez te sentías con más energía, que con la que te encontrabas en el mundo humano. Se detienen a la entrada de una extraña cueva echas de plantas y árboles que hay se amontonaron con el tiempo, Tinker extiende su mano y de ella salen varias mariposas violetas que crean una puerta, los dos entran por ella y divisas en el interior un gran espejo, de marco dorado del cual se exponían hermosos tallados de rosas y jazmines, junto a hermosas mariposas y aves, con pequeñas hadas en la sima

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntas sentando al lado de Tinker

-Este espejo, es conocido como el espejo de los mundos, me permite conocer la historia de varios mundos y disfrutar de sus aventuras. Este espejo también ayuda a varios humanos de tu mundo como inspiración…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Tú escribes, ¿Cierto? Bien ese momento en que comienzas una historia el espejo del mundo esta hay, cuando sientes el estallido de inspiración en tu cabeza, es porque el espejo te dio la pequeña visión de un mundo el cual te permite empezar tu historia-

-¿Pero qué aremos aquí?-

-Estamos aquí porque un nuevo mundo está a punto de nacer, tú conoces aun humana, creadora de uno de tus series favoritas. Creo que su nombre era Akira Amano-

-¡La creadora de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!-

-Sí, para que ella creara la seria el espejo estuvo hay-

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver ese nuevo mundo con ella?-

-Katekyo Hitman Reborn, tendrá un nuevo hermano menor-

-¿Hermano menor?-

-Aja, cada serie, película o comic que tú leas son hermanos mayores de miles de mundo más, los cuales también son conocidos como sus dimensiones alternas y en este mismo momento nacerá un mundo nuevo, otro hermano menor para Katekyo Hitman Reborn, el cual tu y yo le colocaremos un nombre-

-¿Un nombre?-

-Sí, mira al espejo- dirigiste tu mirada al espejo y viste como este empezaba a brillar, cuando el brillo desapareció se puedo ver como en el espejo unas hermosas alas de hada con los colores del arcoíris aparecieron, y debajo de ellas estaba escrita la palabra "Magic".

-¿Magic? ¡Magia!-

-Entonces este mundo será fantástico, ¿Qué nombre crees que hay que colocarle?-

-Mmm…- te quedas pensativo/a por unos minutos, eras malo/a para los nombres y no estabas muy segura en como reaccionaria Tinker si le dices ese. – ¡Katekyo Hitman Fantasy!- respondes por fin con un gran sonrojo que cubría hasta tus orejas

Tinker ríe unos momentos y tu sonrojo aumenta.

-No te tuve que decir ni siquiera la regla principal y ya le has atinado-

-¿Regla principal?-

-Sí, el mundo si o si tiene que tener una de las dos primeras palabras de su hermano mayor, y ese nombre va perfecto con el-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Ahora que tiene un nombre, el espejo nos mostrara el nacimiento de, ¡Katekyo Hitman Fantasy!-

Y así comienza esta fantástica historia, del nacimiento del nuevo hermano menor de KHR,

Katekyo Hitman Fantasy, tu historia comienza…

Continuara…

* * *

**Esperamos que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de una de nuestros tres fic! **  
**Las dos: bye by!~**


	2. Chapter 1: La canción del destino

**Satsu: perdón por la tardanza! TT^TT tuve uno que otro problema en casa y casi no me pude meter a la pc! -llorando en una esquina-**

**bueno este es el primer capitulo y se describe, bueno se enteraran al leer xD  
****esperamos que les guste, y se aceptan tomatazos, cuchillasos y demás si nos quieren castigar por la demora~  
**

**Declarimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece~ solo las canciones y el trama de la historia~**

* * *

Capítulo 1: la canción del destino.  
_Katekyo Hitman Fantasy, tu historia comienza…_

El espejo comienza a brillar y Tinker que está a tu lado comienza a cantar el relato del nuevo mundo a nacer.

Un nuevo mundo acabo de nacer y ahora cantare su destino

Las plantas cresen en armonía, el cielo se extiende sin fin, nada puede interrumpir el nacimiento de los animales.

Las flores salen de la tierra acompañadas de los árboles, las mariposas revolotean al igual que los pájaros que felizmente surcan el hermoso cielo

Poco a poco se empiezan a creer a los que domaran el mundo.

Seres de todos tipos nacen. Humanos, hadas, ninfas, duendes, demonios, monstros y demás, todos en paz viven hasta ese triste momento.

Donde nace una luz oscura que separa a las razas, atreves de un muro de concreto.

Monstros y demonios se vuelven oscuridad

Hadas, ninfas, humanos y duendes luz.

Todos se odian, culpa de aquel que les mintió

Los que se me amaban, se odian y la paz destruida es…

Los años pasaran, las guerreras no acabaran y miles de muertes abran

Hasta que nace un ser capaz de regresar la paz…

Pero todo acabara con su sacrificio…

Y en ese momento se darán cuenta

Que la luz no era quien traería la paz si no que era la luz que se escondía en el corazón de la oscuridad…

Y sus corazones sufrirán…

Vez con pena el espejo frente a ti, ya que pudiste ver toda y cada una de las guerras, todos y cada una de las personas que murieron en ellas defendiendo falsa creencias, ¡defendiendo mentiras!

Mentiras que te hicieron lloran tanto a ti como a Tinker y te preguntabas como podían existir dos seres tan oscuros.

Bueno el llanto seso y la imagen cambio, mostrando dos reinos el de la luz y la oscuridad. Tinker volvió a cantar.

Ahora presenciaremos el nacimiento de las dos princesas

La princesa de la oscuridad y la de la luz

La primera princesa de un ser de luz se enamoró y ese amor se tomó como traición, el rey no quería matar a su hija ya que era su mayor tesoro así que la exilio al abismo eterno.

Nadie sabía que ella embarazada estaba de un niño y cuando este nació ella lo crio enseñándole como lo hizo su madre

El niño creció con un odio eterno a los dos reinos cuando su madre murió el tomo el bosque en donde los dos se escondían.

El cual se rumoreaba que maldito por los dioses estaba…

En aquel bosque comenzara la gran aventura por la paz ya que aquel ser nacido de la oscuridad a luz se aliara

La sangre demarra, solo de seres oscuros, de todo aquel que se niegue a darles el camino a la paz…

Nadie a su espada le ganara…

Estabas sorprendido/a queriendo saber quién era esa princesa, de quien se enamoró y quien era el niño pero el espejo no lo mostraba y en pocos segundos este negro se volvió.

-Bueno [Tu nombre] parece que el espejo está descansando-

-¿Descansando?-

-Si él también se cansa al mostrarnos todo esto-

-Tengo una pregunta…-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Porque cuando se empezaron a mostrar las imágenes cantabas?-

-El espejo no trabaja solo, necesita mi ayuda para relatar el comienzo de la historia, lo que cantaba es conocido como la canción del destino-

-¿La canción del destino?-

-Sí, cada vez que un nuevo mundo nace, yo empiezo a cantar como escuchaste al principio de esta, mientras el espejo muestra las imágenes, luego viene otra canción la cual relata la primera parte del destino de este mundo recién nacido, si tendrá guerras o no. Lo demás no se puede cantar ni escribir.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque son los mismo protagonistas de la historia los que elegirán el destino de aquel mundo, los protagonistas o personajes los elige el espero, pero estoy segura que tú ya los conoces.-

-Si ya los conozco- contestas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, ya conocías a los personajes y ahora solo tocaba esperar, esperar a que el espejo despierte de su sueño y cuando lo haga disfrutar de las grandes aventuras que este mostrara, aventuras que aran llorar, reír, gritar de ira y de dolor. Quizás te haga enamorarte de un personaje.

Pero bueno eso no se puede saber, ya que es según como reaccionaras tú al ser el principal espectador de la historia que te relatara este nuevo mundo de la historia que te relatara el espejo, de la historia que tus propios ojos podrán ver, tu propio corazón sentir.

Solo hay que esperar, esperar hasta que el espejo despierte y hay entretenerse con la historia que solo está en su comienzo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Satsu: eso se las canciones y el trama es la verdad, si las canciones ya las creo alguien no es plagio!**

P.D: las parejas se están discutiendo no se sabrá si sera, yaoi, yaoi/yuri o solo hetero~


End file.
